Staying at Lucy's
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Natsu is Awesome. Lucy comes home to find Natsu, Erza, Juvia and Mira all shacked up at her place. What spirals out of control starts with a simple bath... NatsuXLucyXErzaXJuviaXMira.


A Night At Lucy's  
LucyXErzaXNatsuXJuviaXMirajane

 **A.N.: This is a request by Natsu is Awesome.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail  
Warning; Lemon! Fivesome!**

 _ **After the Grand Magic Games….  
**_ **Magnolia  
Lucy POV**

Lucy hummed a merry song as she walked back to her home. She felt giddy now that the guild hall had been restored to its former glory and the job requests had been pouring in like crazy. She could afford her rent and she felt happier than she had in a long time. "Now, time to go home and take a long, much needed rest…." Walking up to her door, she unlocked it and turned the doorknob….

…And saw Natsu, Juvia, Mirajane and Erza all lounging around her apartment. Lucy merely deadpanned and sighed. "You know, at this point I should really just not have a lock on my door anymore…."

"Sorry for intruding on you like this, Lucy," Erza said, hands folded in her lap. "But after all the excitement from the Grand Magic Games we decided that some much needed R&R is in order."

"Yeah!" chirped in Mirajane. "So what could be more relaxing than a good old-fashioned slumber party?!"

Lucy sat down on the couch next to Erza and set down her bag. "That sounds nice but…" she pointed to Natsu and Juvia. "Why're they here? And Natsu, where's Happy?"

"Happy's out on a solo job, trying to snag some golden fish," Natsu said. "I just wanted to fight Erza again but she told to wait until tomorrow so we didn't burn down your apartment."

"Oh…thanks?" said Lucy, just glad that he was being upfront and honest for once about why he's here. She turned to the Rainwoman and cocked her head. "So what are you doing here, Juvia?"

"Grey is on a solo job himself. I'd have gone with him except…" Juvia looked away, looking close to tears. "He said he could handle it himself. So I didn't know what to do for tonight. Then Mira told me that she, Erza and Natsu were spending the night with you so I figured that I had nothing better to do."

"Oh…" Lucy stood up and headed for the bathroom. "Well, you guys make yourselves at home (even if you already have…). I'm gonna go take a bath real quick. It's been a long day."

Lucy walked into her bathroom and filled the tub full of water, stripping out of her clothes. She sighed as she sank down into the relaxing water, feeling all of her aching muscles begin to feel soothed. "Mmmh…this feels so nice…" she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, it really feels good, Lucy!"

"KYYAAAAA!" Lucy shrieked when she opened her eyes to see Natsu sitting in the opposite end of the tub. "Natsu! What the hell?!"

"What?" asked Natsu, wondering why Lucy was always freaking out. "I wanted to take a bath too."

"Yeah, but not while I'M taking one!" Lucy simply sweatdropped as Natsu grabbed a sponge and started scrubbing himself. "Why do I bother saying anything…." She grabbed a second sponge and started to scrub herself while trying hard to keep herself covered.

Natsu noticed this and frowned in confusion. "Why do you keep covering yourself? I've seen you naked before, remember?"

"That fact does not help!" Lucy said. "Look, I'll just get out and wait with the girls until you finish, ok?" Lucy, while covering herself with her hands, got up, water cascading down her body.

To her annoyance Natsu stood up too, not even bothering to cover himself. "Why? I'm already done."

"Wait! Let me get out firs-ahhhhh!" Lucy shrieked as she slipped on the wet floor, grabbing Natsu and inadvertently dragging Natsu down with her. As Lucy yelped from her back hitting the cold floor Natsu landed right on top of her, his lips falling onto hers. Lucy's eyes widened when she realized Natsu was kissing her, her eyes fluttering shut from the sudden burst of emotion broiling up inside her. "Mmmmh…." Natsu didn't seem to object as her arms wrapped around his broad chest, his mouth slightly opening up….

Sadly, the moment was ruined when she heard the door open up. "Well, aren't you two having fun?" came Mira's voice.

The two wizards looked up and saw Mira, Erza and Juvia in the doorway looking at the naked duo. "Honestly, Natsu, if you wanted to spend the night with Lucy you should've just said so." Mira said.

Natsu took the opportunity to get off of Lucy and sat up. "It's not what it looks like," he quickly said.

"You were making out naked on the floor. It's pretty self-evident," Juvia noted, feeling a little jealous, wondering if maybe she should try something like this on Gray….

Erza frowned at the two, but not for the reason you might be thinking. "Natsu, that was a bit shameful. That's not the way you kiss a girl!"

Lucy sat up, a bit confused at the Armored Wizard's words when Erza knelt down in front of her, caressing Lucy's face with her soft hands. "THIS is how you kiss a girl."

Despite her tough demeanor, Lucy was shocked by the softness of Erza's lips as she kissed her. Erza's tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring the girl's mouth with ease. As Erza pulled away, she turned to Natsu and smiled. "THAT'S how you kiss a girl."

"Erza!" Mira giggled. "That's not how you do it!" Mira sat down on Lucy's opposite side and turned the naked girl to face her. "You can't just slam your lips against a girl's, Natsu. You have to be sweet. Like so!" Lucy was taken aback as this time Mira kissed her, the Demon running her hand through Lucy's blonde hair as her lips, soft as the fluffiest pillow, touched hers. Again, Lucy's eyes fluttered shut from the soft touch, her lower half heating up from all the attention she'd been getting.

Juvia rolled her eyes at the sight. "Girls, that's stupid." As Mira pulled away from Lucy the Celestial Spirit Wizard thought she was saying the whole thing was dumb. Again, she was wrong. "You can't just kiss a naked girl, Natsu. You have to show attention to the rest of her body as well." Juvia sat down next to Mira and pulled Lucy over to her. As she kissed the blonde-haired girl her hands cupped the girl's busty chest, making Lucy moan into her mouth as the Rainwoman squeezed her sensitive puppies.

By the time Juvia pulled away Lucy was feeling dazed from all the kissing, not used to being treated like this. ' _Since when did I become a sex-ed model?'_ She was snapped out of her gaze when she looked at Natsu, who was looking down at her, his face a little flushed.

Then she looked a little lower.

All of the blood in Lucy's body seemed to rush straight to her head when she saw Natsu's cock. ' _Holy crap! He's huge!'_

The other girls turned to see what Lucy was looking at. Erza smirked when she saw his hard-on. "Wow, Natsu. Did seeing all of us kiss Lucy get you hard?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Yeah," he said, not sure if everyone looking at his boner was a good thing.

"Well then, why don't we all get out of this cramped bathroom?" Mira suggested. "We can continue this debate in Lucy's bedroom!" she said smiling.

' _Wait…what?'_

Lucy was pulled up off the ground by Erza, who led the girls plus Natsu over into Lucy's bedroom. Thanks to the amount of jobs coming into the guild, Lucy could finally afford a king-sized bed, which was perfect for this situation. Erza sat Lucy down and then focused her magic. "Hang on, we might as well get comfortable…."

Everyone stared at Erza's beautiful body as her armor disappeared, leaving her naked. Lucy stared in awe at her shapely body. She was partially jealous of her friend and her boldness and her cheeks turned pink as she hopped onto the bed.

"Teehee! This is fun!" Mira giggled before she began to strip out of her clothes. Erza smirked as her friend/rival became as nude as they were. While she wasn't as stacked as Lucy, Natsu still admired her beautiful body.

Juvia smiled, getting turned on. While she might have preferred to do this with Grey, she was feeling so hot right now she couldn't possibly resist the temptation. The other guild members stared as she stripped, revealing her toned, sexy body.

Once all the Fairy Tail Wizards were all in their birthday suits Lucy decided to go for broke. "Natsu…." When the boy turned to face her she pressed her lips against his. This time when they kissed it was with much more passion and feeling unlike the one they had before. Erza, Juvia and Mira smiled as the two made out in front of them. Lucy's hand traveled across Natsu's toned chest. Natsu in turn ran a hand through Lucy's hair as his hot tongue came into contact with Lucy's, his other arm wrapping around her to pull her close, feeling her huge rack press against his chest.

"Wow, they sure are getting into it!" Mira happily noted.

"It's about time…" Juvia quietly said, her hand traveling downward to play with herself.

Both Natsu and Lucy broke the kiss and turned to face them. "What are you talking about?" they both simultaneously said. Then they both blushed when they realized they'd said the exact same thing.

Erza smiled knowingly. "Nothing, why don't you two get back at it. We can wait our turn…" she said, crawling over to Lucy. Leaning forward, the Armored Wizard whispered into Lucy's ear. "You know, Lucy, I think Natsu is a guy who likes breasts, why don't you use yours?" she suggested, making Lucy's face turn bright red at the notion.

But the look in Natsu's eyes told Lucy what she should do. Sliding down Natsu's chest, she got between his legs and grasped her large melons, wedging Natsu's cock in between them. Natsu threw his head back and moaned as she squeezed them together, trapping his manhood in a vice of pleasurable flesh. Scooting up to his side, Erza plugged the boy's lips with her own and made out with him while Lucy began giving him a titjob. ' _His cock is so hot…'_ Lucy thought as she ran her sensitive breasts up and down, feeling her pussy start to drip with want. ' _My breasts feel like they're melting….'_

Natsu felt like his cock was in heaven. He'd never imagined just how soft Lucy's breasts were but he was now starting to see Lucy in a new light; and a seductive light at that. On the other hand, Erza's lips were just as soft and warm, her tongue eagerly playing with his own. While one hand went to Erza's cheek, caressing her soft skin while he deepened the kiss between them, the other clawed at the bedsheets beneath him as Lucy squeezed her breasts even tighter.

Lucy watched as Natsu's cock continued to pulse in her cleavage, the head poking out each time she slid her breasts down his shaft. Eyeing the leaking tip, Lucy leaned down and licked the head, taking Natsu's pre-cum into her mouth. ' _It's so tasty…'_ her lustful mind thought.

However, her tongue was also incredibly sexy to Natsu, the feel of her wet organ on his sensitive head driving him over the edge. Pulling away from Erza, Natsu gripped Lucy's shoulders and bucked into her tits, feeling a burning rush flow through him. "Lucy!" he shouted as he came. Lucy gapsed when Natsu shot his load all over her face and breasts, the hot cum feeling like lava to the girl as she was given a bukkake. "Lucy…" he groaned before leaning back against the pillows, taking deep breaths.

Leaning back on her haunches, Lucy licked her lips, tasting Natsu's essence on them, closing her eyes as she basked in his heat. ' _I never imagined Natsu could taste so good….'_ She was taken aback when she felt multiple tongues on her breasts and opened her eyes, seeing Erza, Mira and Juvia licking her face and breasts, tasting Natsu's cum off her hot body. As Juvia licked up her belly Mira licked her pink nipples and Erza lapped up the cum off of her face. The feeling alone was enough to make Lucy's sensitive body close to orgasm. "Ohhhh…." She reached down and started to play with herself, only for Erza to grab her hand.

"If you want to cum so badly, Lucy, why don't you and Natsu do it together?" Erza whispered into her ear again, acting like the devil on her shoulder. Lucy looked down and saw that Natsu was still hard, wondering how he was still erect when he just came buckets. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lucy crawled away from the other girls and straddled Natsu's lap.

Natsu opened his eyes to see Lucy atop him, his cock in her hands. The two friends moaned uncontrollably as Lucy rubbed the sensitive head against her dripping folds. His hands went to her waist and gripped it tightly, as if he'd already made up his mind to accept this. "Natsu…can I?" Lucy asked, not wanting to do this without his permission. The two locked eyes for a moment and there was silence, only to be followed by Natsu's smile and nod. Smiling warmly down at him, Lucy speared herself on Natsu's cock, taking inch after inch into her. After a moment, all four of her friends were shocked to see her cry out in pain. "Ah! AHHHH!"

"Lucy!" Erza said concerned. "What's the matter?"

"I'm fine!" Lucy insisted. "I just…need a moment…to adjust…." It wasn't until they saw the tears in her eyes when they realized that Lucy was a virgin who'd just torn her barrier. "I'm glad…my first time…is with Natsu…."

Deciding that the tedious debate was pointless, Lucy continued to sink down onto Natsu's cock. She gasped when she felt him bottom out her pussy, reaching the base of his cock. Putting her hands on his chest, Lucy lifted herself up, feeling the pain slowly start to ebb away as she started to ride him.

The other three girls looked on in arousal as Lucy started to bounce on Natsu's lap. "Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu continuously moaned, his hands keeping a tight grip on her waist. His eyes were fixed to her bouncing breasts, watching them bounce up and down and completely mesmerizing him. Thanks to Mira's licking a sheen of saliva covered them, making them simmer in the room's lamplight, making them even more enticing to Natsu.

Hands sneaked around Lucy's front to cup her breasts. Turning her head, the moaning Lucy saw Erza's smiling face on her shoulder. "You look like you're having fun, aren't you?" she said slyly as she fondled her blonde friend.

"Yes…" Lucy slurred. All of the pain of losing her virginity had faded and she now only felt wave after wave of pleasure each time she sank down onto his cock. "It's going so deep inside me…" she moaned. Both she and Natsu gave a low groan when she rolled her hips, feeling him rub against her sweet spots. "It feels so good…."

Erza silenced the girl with another deep kiss, continued to fondle Lucy's breasts while she continued to bounce on Natsu's cock like she was riding a stallion. The bed beneath them creaked from the harsh abuse but held out as the two wizards fucked. Lucy's eyes widened when Erza let go of one of her breasts to rub her clit, making the poor girl see stars as her hips started to move beyond her control. "AH! AH! ERZA! NATSU!" Lucy's rampant bouncing was affecting Natsu as well. He'd never imagined that he would be in bed with Lucy but her walls constricting around his cock was mindblowing. She was so hot and wet it was almost more than he could bear. He began to thrust up into her, the head of his cock hammering the door to her womb.

The feel of Natsu knocking at the back of her womanhood was too much for Lucy to bear. She threw her head back and cried out loudly as she felt her body tense up, the coil in her stomach unwinding. "AH! AHHH! CUMMING!" she shouted, her world turning white. "NATSU!"

"AH! LUCY!" Natsu grunted, unable to handle the tightening walls choking his cock. He threw his head back against the pillows as his manhood exploded inside Lucy, filling her womb to the brim with his white spunk. Because it was Natsu, a fire mage, it was like molten lava was being poured into Lucy, making her think she might actually be burned from the intense heat of his cum. But it was a heat that she relished and craved, her eyes drooping as she embraced the feel of him creampieing her.

Not used to such intense orgasms, Lucy fell on top of Natsu with an "Oof!", her eyes drifting shut. Looking up, she and Natsu kissed one last time before she blacked out from too much pleasure. Natsu, still hard even after cumming twice, pulled out of Lucy and laid her to the side.

All three of the remaining girls looked at Lucy's filled pussy and Erza and Mira looked at him disapprovingly. "Natsu, I hope you take responsibility if you got Natsu pregnant…" Erza warned, wishing that her friend had a little more self-restraint.

"Yeah! You didn't have to cum inside her, you know!" Mira scolded.

Juvia butted in. "Actually, it's not that big a deal." When the others turned to her she reached for her pants and pulled out a bottle of morning-after pills. "This should solve the problem."

Erza deadpanned. "You've been carrying a bottle of morning-after pills? For how long?"

"Since the day I met Grey." She scowled at the way her friends were looking at her. "Don't judge! I wanted to be prepared when Grey and I make love!"

Mira chuckled. "Well this does solve that problem." Scooting between Natsu's legs, she leaned down and stuck out her tongue. "I'm next!" she said before giving Natsu's slickened shaft a good lick. "Ahhhh!" she purred as she tasted both Lucy and Natsu on the hard cock. Before long she'd wrapped her lips around the head and bobbed up and down, taking him deep into her mouth. Thanks to some very spicy nights with Erza and her toys, she'd learned to give a mean deepthroat. Her nose pressed against Natsu's crotch, gagging from having her mouth stuffed but was undeterred. Natsu merely lay back once more and clawed at the bedsheets as Mira sucked him off.

Just when Natsu was about to explode inside Mirajane's mouth, he cried out in pain as both she and Erza squeezed the base of his cock, causing his impending orgasm to come to a screeching halt. "Not yet, Natsu," Mira giggled when she slid his cock out of her mouth, the thick shaft covered in her saliva. "I want you inside me when you cum." Turning around she got on her hands and knees. Natsu got the hint and sat up, getting onto his knees to mount the white-haired woman. As payback for stopping his orgasm, Natsu tortured Mira by rubbing the head of his cock agsint her wet folds, poking and prodding her with the tip but never penetrating her. "Ohhhh…" Mira moaned. She wanted to push back agsaint the head so it could slip inside her but Natsu's hands on her ass prevented that action. "Natsu…please put it in me…" she begged.

"Okay…" Natsu quietly said, unable to hold back himself now. Mira gasped when Natsu pushed inside her, her walls stretching around his large girth. Natsu squeezed his eyes shut as he began to thrust in and out of his friend. "So tight!" he groaned. The woman was just as tight as Lucy, even if she wasn't a virgin. His hands gripped Mira's hot ass as he drilled his cock into her, feeling her tighten around him with every thrust.

"Ah! Ah! OH!" Mirajane could feel her lower half melting from the heat of Natsu's cock going in and out of her. She bucked her hips in time with Natsu's thrusts, making her luscious ass ripple as Natsu's hips smacked against it. Feeling a hand on her head, Mira opened her eyes to see Erza lying in front of her, her legs spread wide. Smiling at what her friend/rival wanted, Mira leaned down and started to lick Erza's pussy. Watching his friend eat out his rival while balls deep inside her flipped Natsu's switch, lust taking over him like a wild animal. His hips moved faster and with more force, sure to leave bruises on her ass from the harsh smacking her ass was taking. Mira rolled her eyes into the back of her head as Natsu slammed into her cunt full force. "NATSU! FUCK ME! NATSUUUU!"

Erza grinned. It'd been a while since she'd heard Mirajane talk dirty like that. Running a hand through Mira's sweaty hair, she sat up and got onto her knees, leaning forward. Natsu saw her head coming close and leaned forward as well, the Armored Wizard and Dragon Slayer meeting in the middle in a hot kiss. Natsu's eyes widened when Erza started to suck on his tongue. "Mmmmmh!" he moaned, his hands reaching around Mira's torso to grab at her breasts. Mira gave a lewd moan as she came, spraying Natsu's balls with her love juices as they gushed from her plugged honeypot. The sudden vice of pleasure caused Natsu to go over the edge again. His hands left Mira's tits to wrap around Erza's shoulders, pulling her close, the kiss between them getting sloppy as Natsu blew his load inside the girl. Mira shook in ecstasy as she was filled with sublime heat, feeling like her womb was melting. Parting for air, Natsu pulled out of Mirajane, who promptly crawled away from Natsu to cuddle with Lucy….

Sweat covered Natsu's toned body as he sat back, trying to regain his breath. For the first time in a long time he felt like his body was burning up. Feeling something touch his cock, he looked down to see Juvia stroking him. Her hand was surprisingly cool, feeling exquisite to the heated Dragon Slayer. "I'm next," she announced. Erza nodding, okay with being last.

Lying down on her side, Juvia gestured for Natsu to do her. Nodding, the pink-haired boy sidled up to her, spooning the Rainwoman. Juvia's body was so cool to Natsu it was an almost addictive feel. She was cool; not cold but cool, like fresh spring rain. Burying his face in her blue hair, Natsu raised up one of Juvia's smooth legs, his fingers sinking into her soft thigh, as he began to push into his comrade. There was no teasing or hesitation this time; he knew what he wanted and that was to give Juvia what she wanted. Juvia let out a silent moan as Natsu slowly pushed into her wet pussy. As befitting the Rainwoman, Juvia's honeypot gushed as soon as Natsu pushed into her, his meatrod not stopping until he'd filled her womanhood completely. "Ohhhhh…" the bluenette moaned, turning her head to kiss Natsu as he slowly pulled out of her. "You're so big…." ' _If he's Grey's rival, than that must mean that Grey is just as big!'_ the obsessive Juvia weirdly thought before all rational thought was immediately fucked out of her head. Natsu, now having gotten into the swing of things, was now fucking his friend hard. His hard thrusts made the woman's breasts jiggle, the bed beneath them beginning to creak again as Natsu pounded Juvia's cunt.

"Juvia…" Natsu moaned, his hands coming around to cup her swaying breasts. To his hot body, Juvia's coolness was what he needed and he craved it. About the only part of her body that wasn't cool to the touch was her pussy, which matched Natsu's body in terms of heat.

Both Juvia and Natsu both gasped in shock when they felt something touch their connected lower halves. Juvia turned to see Erza beneath them, licking Ichigo's cock as it slid in and out of her. "Natsu, you're so hot…Juvia, you're so cool…you two make a good combination," Erza said smirking.

The three Wizards continued to moan in ecstasy as they continued to fuck. Juvia closed her eyes and embraced Natsu's fiery heat as it pistoned in and out of her. She couldn't think of anything else except for the cock thrusting in and out of her. "Ah! More! MORE!" she pleaded lewdly, her hand going to Erza's head to push the redhead's face into her crotch. It'd been so long since she felt a man inside her that she reached her peak quickly. "NATSU! CUMMING!" she shrieked, her gushing juices soaking the bedsheets beneath them. Natsu held the Rainwoman tight as he came inside her. Erza looked on in puzzlement as Juvia's body steamed. ' _Is Natsu's cum so hot it's causing her watery body to boil?'_

Natsu felt like he'd fought a hundred dragons, so tired was he. But his sensual ordeal was not yet finished…

Sitting up while Juvia basked in the warm heat of his essence, Natsu saw Erza smiling at him seductively, cupping one of her breasts while tracing her lips. "Natsu, it's time for you and me to have some fun, don't you think?"

Grinning at finally being able to stick it to his archrival, Natsu quickly made his way to the redhead. Erza eagerly sat in Natsu's lap, his slickened shaft rubbing against her stomach. The two friends eagerly made out on the foot of the bed, Natsu's legs hanging over the edge while his hands grabbed her ass. Pulling away from the kiss, Natsu lifted her up and maneuvered her so that her pussy was right above his cock. Grinning in anticipation, Erza wrapped her arms around his neck as she lowered herself onto Natsu. Both of them gasp as Natsu penetrated Erza. Feeling her tight muscles surround him, Natsu buried his face in the redhead's cleavage as she sank down on him until she'd taken Natsu to the hilt, her pussy bottomed out. Natsu's hands gripped Erza's ass, sure to leave bruises later, as the Armored Wizard began to bounce on Natsu's cock. The redhead smiled as Natsu started to lavish her breasts with attention as she rode him. The boy was completely obsessed with her breasts, sucking on one of her hard pink nipples like a baby. "Mmmmmh!" she moaned, biting on her lip as she rolled her hips.

The feel of Erza's womanhood was something that drove Natsu wild. He continuously switched between her nipples, sucking and nibbling on them with vigor as he reveled in the wet heat of Erza's pussy, her experienced muscles feeling amazing to the boy. Taking his mouth off her breast, he pressed his head against her chest as he pulled her down harder onto his cock, feeling her rapid heartbeat. "Erza…" he moaned.

Wrapping her legs around Natsu, Erza pulled Natsu's head close, her arms wrapping around his head. "I'm close, Natsu…" she moaned as she felt Natsu's cock pushed into her womb. Being a strong woman, Erza gasped in lustful heat as Natsu entered the deepest part of her womanhood. "Yes! Cum with me, Natsu!" she pleaded, the bubble inside her about to burst.

She didn't have to tell Natsu twice. Feeling the sensitive head of his cock push itno her womb was enough to drive Natsu over the edge one last time. "ERZA!" he shouted as they both came together, the two firneds pushing their lips together as the Dragon Slayer filled the woman with his cum. Erza, like her friends, rolled her eyes into the back of her head and felt like her womb was going to melt from the heat of Natsu's cum but loved it all the same.

Breaking the kiss, Erza pulled herself away from Natsu, groaning like a bitch in heat as she was emptied of Natsu's cock. Taking Natsu by the hand, she crawled over to where the other three girls were resting. Natsu lay next to Lucy while Erza pressed herself against his back. Silently, the five Wizards fell asleep while they cooled down. Before entering the dark void of sleep, Mira smiled as she snuggled into Erza's back.

"We should have more sleepovers from now on…."

The End


End file.
